1. Field of the Invention
The invention has for an object a ventilation or aeration device. The device may be used for ventilation of the passenger compartment of an automobile or like vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ventilation or aeration devices for the passenger compartments of cars are known which are located on the dashboard of the car adjacent the front side windows, and permit adjustment either to direct a current of warm air on the said windows so as to defrost them, or to direct a current of fresh air towards the occupant or occupants of the front seats of the automobile. In one such known device, a first vent whose opening is directed in a non-orientable fashion towards the side windows is connected to a source of warm air, while a second vent is connected to a source of fresh air, such that the complete structure of the device is relatively complicated and cannot be adapted to the different temperature conditions and air circulation conditions which may occur, for example to direct fresh air in the direction of the side windows as is sometimes desired for the comfort of the occupants of the vehicle.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,298 teaches an air conditioning grille which is directed in different directions depending on the type of air being blown through the grille However, in the device disclosed, the grille is locked in place and cannot be manually adjusted.